


Keep it together

by CyberDollMay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Hunk (Voltron), Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Keith/Shiro, Hand Jobs, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, alteans don't do a/b/o, oops! all alphas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDollMay/pseuds/CyberDollMay
Summary: Mating cycles on earth are hard enough. Even with suppressants most find themselves distracted and irritable without a mate. In the castle of lions, when nearly every Paladin is an alpha, it makes for a hellish week for everyone involved.--An extremely self indulgent polydins fic, I'll keep the tags and pairings updated for each chapter.





	Keep it together

    For the first time in over a week, Pidge allowed herself to sleep in--allowed herself to be  _ forced _ to sleep in anyway. Apparently it was “unhealthy” to pull three all-nighters in a row fueled only by some blue space-juice Coran whipped up. Whatever. It was nice to just drift awake, letting the last remnants of sleep slough off as she stretched. 

    She looked over at the clock and attempted to make sense of the Altean numerical system. Well, whatever time it was, Pidge had a feeling that if she waited any longer there wouldn’t be any breakfast left. she hopped out of bed and quickly finger-combed her hair before leaving.

    The scent of Alpha pheromones greeted her as she walked into the hall. Pidge wrinkled her nose in distaste. Surely she’d find this intoxicating sometime soon, but for now it was a sign of annoyances to come. She remembered how it hung thick in the air of the Garrison dorms last season (last season? That couldn’t have been right. Have they been away from earth that long?). At times, she felt like she was choking on the smoky, earthy scent. This however, probably because there were less people here, wasn’t as bad. It was less harsh, and a bit spicy.

    “Lance, take a shower!” She called down the hall as she made her way to the kitchen. The pheromones seemed to get thicker as she walked, “You know I can’t  _ stand _ \--oof!”

    As Pidge rounded the corner, she knocked into Keith. Staggering back a bit, she realized the smell was much, much stronger right in front of him. 

    “...Lance is an alpha too?” he asked, not even bothering to hide the irritation in his voice.

    “Yeah,” Pidge said, exasperated, “So is Hunk— wait, ‘ _too_ ’?” God, she hoped that didn't mean...

    Keith nodded slowly, “Yeah, too. I thought it was pretty obvious I was an Alpha. What type are you?” He leaned in towards Pidge, not quite getting into her personal space, but still close enough that his scent was starting to make her dizzy. She stepped back once more.

    “I, uh, I haven’t presented yet.” She avoided his gaze, instincts telling her to act submissive in an Alpha’s presence. As soon as she realized what was happening, she looked back up at Keith. “Next year, I should.”

    He stood up straight again and folded his arms, looking briefly back towards the kitchen with disdain, “For your sake, I hope you’re not an Alpha. We’ve got too many for such a small team.”

    “Same.” Pidge sighed, knowing full well already that she wasn’t an Alpha. As a matter of fact, she was probably the worst thing to be on an enclosed ship surrounded by three Alphas. Pidge, like her mother, father, and brother before her, was almost definitely an omega. Not to say anything bad about her friends! But Lance got pretty hostile during rut, and that was  _ with _ the Garrison mandated suppressants. She was less worried about anything happening to her, and more worried about something happening to the team. Especially since Keith didn’t seem happy to be working with other Alphas...

    Pidge had mostly brushed off her meeting with Keith once she entered the kitchen. Much like the hallway, it was also blanketed with the scent of her Alpha teammates. She wondered if the Lions have had some sort of influence on them or if Lance always smelled this much like sea spray and she hadn’t been able to tell. The blue paladin looked up from the remains of his breakfast and waved at her. “Sup sleeping beauty? You missed a hell of a show.”

    “Yeah, that’s one way to put it.” Hunk grumbled. He was holding a strange alien maybe-vegetable over his bruised eye. 

    Pidge feigned gagging as she took the seat across from him, “I don’t wanna see any show  _ you’re _ putting on this week.”

    It took a moment for the meaning to register and for Lance to grimace, “Oh gross, not like that! I meant I pretty much kicked Keith’s ass. He walked in here and tried to do this top-dog Alpha-est Alpha thing and I was all wha-chaw!” Lance kept making bad karate sound effects and striking poses while Pidge piled some food goo and a pinkish-orange biscuit on her plate.

    Hunk cut him off to answer the question he knew was coming, “I tried to pull them off eachother and Keith punched me. I think he felt so bad about it that he left.” He slumped forward onto the table and groaned, “And he said Shiro’s an Alpha too. This is gonna be our lives for a whole season!”

    Pidge reached across the table and put a hand on his shoulder, “Don’t worry buddy, if you ever need a break from the craziness, the engine bay is always open.”

    “Thaaaanks.” he said, making no move to pick himself up.

    Lance ruffled Hunk’s hair, “Look on the bright side, none of us are Omegas. Now  _ that’d _ be crazy.” 

    Pidge bristled at his comment, “What does that mean?” 

    “Y’know. Omegas get all needy when they’re in heat. They cling to the nearest Alpha and don’t let go until they’re satisfied. Might be nice on the ship but on a mission? Forget it.”

    “Yeah,  _ way _ worse than you guys tearing eachother apart.” She said through grit teeth.

    Lance rolled his eyes, but didn’t challenge that, “Look, it won’t get that bad. We used to fight all the time in the beginning and we could still form voltron. It’ll be fine.

    “Barely.” Hunk added, earning a sharp look from his fellow Alpha. 

    Before another fight could break out ( _ if _ that would happen at all, Pidge was willing to give her friends the benefit of the doubt), Allura walked in. She was wearing her armor which, at least this early, could only mean one thing.

    “Where are Keith and Shiro? I’d like to start your training soon and I haven’t been able to find them.” she asked.

    Lance shot her a cocky grin and was more than happy to answer, “Well Keith’s probably crying in his room right now because he’s not the numero uno around here.”

    Allura just stared at him for a moment before turning to Hunk and Pidge, “Have either of  _ you _ seen them?”

    Hunk finally sat up, still holding the weird root over his eye, “Keith left a bit ago  and Shiro didn’t even come down for breakfast.”

    Allura’s eyes widened, “Spirits, what happened to you?” 

    “Keith punched him.” Pidge supplied, “And I saw him in the barracks.”

    Allura sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, “Well I hope you two can still work together. Pidge, why don’t you go get them and meet us three in the training deck.”

    It wasn’t an order, but Pidge agreed anyway. Who else was gonna do it? She hopped off her seat and tossed her plate in the trash as she passed it. Just as she was leaving, she overheard Allura ask “Also Hunk, what did you make for breakfast? It smells wonderful in here.” 

    Pidge couldn’t help but cringe at the thought of any of her teammates pursuing the princess. She hoped they had enough self control not to, or things would get very awkward around the castle.

 

* * *

 

    Shiro leaned back against the wall and hissed in pleasure. Somehow, every rut without suppressants got worse than the last. He woke up hot and desperate, aching for something to put his cock in. Despite his best efforts to ignore the feeling, by the time he was dressed and ready for the day, even just his clothes brushing against his oversensitive prick was too much to handle. He sat back down on his bed with a defeated sigh. “Fine.” he said aloud, towards nobody but whatever force of the universe decided that his rut had to come  _ now _ .

    He took out his cock and started stroking the growing length of it, eyeing the door nervously. The other paladins were probably just waking up, he could be over and done with by the time they expect him downstairs. If he was quiet, nobody would even come by. He couldn’t help but feel a small rush of excitement over the slim, slim chance of being discovered though. 

    His breathing was quick, light, matching the almost coaxing motions of his hand. The insatiable heat inside him swelled with each stroke. He bent his head low and let out soft, desperate noises. Already, his knot had begun to swell. It wouldn’t grow to full size without an Omega’s heat hormones around, but he found it to be just as sensitive either way. 

    On a whim, Shiro switched from his left hand to his right. The sudden feeling of cool metal on his overheated skin made his breath catch in his throat. Shiro quickly pressed his left hand over his mouth, unable to stop himself from keening. Galra metal was unerringly smooth and quick to warm up, in fact if he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine...

    The unmistakable sound of the door opening made Shiro freeze. Oh god, oh  _ god,  _  he hadn’t thought about  _ actually _ getting caught. He made a weird noise somewhere between the words “wait” and “stop” and pulled a pillow onto his lap. Smooth, Shirogane.

    Keith stood in the doorway, already flushed and not quite wanting to meet Shiro’s eyes, “You too, huh?”

    Shiro couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief. He wondered if Keith could sense his embarrassment. As the red paladin stepped into the room, Shiro found himself enveloped in the comforting scent of woodsmoke and cinnamon, with a raw edge to it that could only mean Keith was in his rut as well. “Yeah.” He admitted. Keith drew closer and Shiro could see just how badly his own pheromones were affecting him. He was breathing hard, biting his lip like he had something to say but no idea how to say it. Shiro took a chance at what it was, “I think I may need some help...managing it.”

    He felt a sudden surge of confidence from Keith, who was standing right in front of him, and finally able to look at him. Without any words, Keith grabbed the pillow and moved it to the side, exposing Shiro’s aching cock. He looked down at it for a second and the back to Shiro, as if asking if this was what he wanted or— Shiro noted the barest smirk on his lips— asking him to beg.

    “Keith,” he began with a glance towards the door, “We don’t have enough time for this. If you want t—” He was cut off by Keith taking his length in one of his gloved hands.

    “I know, I know.” He said, leisurely stroking Shiro and leaning in to speak low into his ear, “I just miss being able to spend my ruts with you. You were all I was thinking about last time.” 

    His voice sent shivers down Shiro’s spine, combined with his addictive scent, Shiro almost felt like he was being lured into a trance.

    “It was miserable out in the desert. Especially off suppressants. I went through a lot of toys thinking of you.” as he spoke, he picked up speed and paused occasionally to nip at Shiro’s ear and neck (he would never give Shiro a mating mark unless he asked, but Keith certainly wasn’t above leaving less binding marks). “I even thought about going back to the Garrison. Hoped they’d let me bunk up with an Omega to make it easier. I’m glad I didn’t.”

    Shiro nestled into Keith’s chest, muffling his whines in the fabric of his shirt. His hands, his voice, his scent, Shiro found himself willingly drowning in every sensation. He could picture it so clearly, Keith sprawled out on the cot in his cabin, desperate and needy, searching for release and succeeding in only working himself up even more. Keith, real Keith, grabbed him by the chin and angled him up for a kiss, which Shiro took greedily. 

    He felt something inside him tighten, and then every nerve in his body was set alight. He came quickly, coating Keith’s hand in the milky fluid. Miraculously, he was still quiet, even as he moaned Keith’s name one final time, breaking their kiss to catch his breath. Even as more come dripped out of him, spilling down between his thighs and onto the floor.

    “You’re worth the wait.” Keith said, giving Shiro a quick peck on the lips before looking for something to clean up the mess. Shiro laid back on his bed, content for the moment to let his thoughts fall back into place. He followed Keith with his eyes, smiling fondly. Coming from anyone else, his declaration would’ve sounded like lip service, a cliche just meant to drum up the mood, but Keith was stubborn. He wanted Shiro, and nothing, nobody else would suffice. 

    Shiro snapped back into focus when he heard Keith lock the door. The other alpha turned to him, a noticeable bulge forming in his pants. “Ready to go again?” he asked.

    He considered it for a moment before getting up and patting the bed, “I am, but I still want this over quick, and I don’t think my hands are quite up to the task, if you catch my drift.” And if he didn’t, Shiro stuck out his tongue for a second just so Keith would really get the point. 

    “Hm, I don’t know if i can do ‘quick’, but I’ll give it a shot.” Keith strode over to the bed and sat down, eagerly undoing his pants and pulling his cock free. He smiled fondly as Shiro kneeled down in front of him. 

    Shiro once again found himself wrapped in Keith’s scent, harsher and muskier now, but still the same source of comfort it always was. He pressed a kiss into one of Keith’s clothed thighs before fixing all of his attention on the other Alpha’s cock. Practically drooling at the sight of it— long and thick, with a knot that filled him to pure bliss— Shiro wasted no time taking the tip in his mouth, rolling his tongue around the sensitive head. He could feel Keith’s fingers lace through his hair as his breathing got heavier, encouraging Shiro to go further. He took it in, inch by inch, until his lips brushed against the start of Keith’s knot and— 

    A sudden knock on the door made Shiro freeze in place. He looked up at Keith, flushed deeply but still composed, who simply mouthed “keep going” and ran his hand through Shiro’s hair. “Yeah?” he called out to whoever was on the other side.

    Pidge’s voice answered him, a slightly impatient edge to her tone, “The Princess wants us ready for training in— Wait. Isn’t this Shiro’s room?”

    “Yeah.” Keith said.

    “Is Shiro  _ there _ , because none of us have seen him and—” She stopped suddenly and Shiro swore he could  _ hear _ her blushing through the door. He wondered how it had taken her this long to figure it out. The other two paladins could have probably smelled or sensed their coupling from down the hall. She continued quickly, tripping over her words a bit in her rush to leave,  “Actually, It, uh, doesn’t matter. Even if he’s not there, jus-just tell him to be at the training deck in like ten minutes...And all of you need to take a shower, I’m choking on Alpha out here!” With that last indignant huff, the two of them could hear her footsteps go down the hall.

    Shiro pulled away from Keith and laughed to himself, “She’s not the only one.” He looked up at Keith with a grin that only someone who knows they’ve told a truly terrible joke can wear.  Against his better judgement, Keith laughed as well. 

    “Yeah, well...hurry up. We shouldn’t keep them waiting.”


End file.
